


Fanfiction

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: This was most definitely not a diary entry, Shane realized. Did anyone else know that  little Beth Greene was putting pen to paper to write sleazy stories about people she didn’t know? Was it a fantasy she wanted fulfilled, something that kept her going at night when she was all alone? Did her cheeks blush as the words poured out or did her pulse quicken?Any boredom or guilt he’d felt after swiping her diary had vanished, replaced with arousal over the filth she’d been writing. Shane tried to imagine the young blonde pouring over the pages, did she touch herself after? Did she walk around with her book of dirty words always with her, just waiting for the chance to pen some more? Was she panicking now, after realizing it’d fallen into someone else’s hands? The wrong hands.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Shane Walsh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Incorporating fanfic into a fanfic is an idea I've had floating around in my head since my Brick days. I finally decided to give it a shot and just kinda had fun with the idea. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **Also, this is just a stand alone one-shot. I will continue to update On The Mend as scheduled.**
> 
> *Please note, if this is a ship you have no desire to read or one that unsettles you, please click that nifty X in the top right hand corner of your tab, no hard feelings. Otherwise, a big thank you to anyone who takes the time to read!

The only thing worse than teaching everyone to shoot was pretending they were getting better at it. But Shane _was_ a good teacher and he knew morale was one of the most important parts. Even though the sun was beating down on him and his shirt clung to his sweaty back, he still walked down the line to throw out advice and corrections or, even though it was the voice he saved for children as small as Carl, words of encouragement. Not that it mattered, they’d all be lucky to live a month if Rick and Hershel got their way.

Maybe it was his own morale he needed to work on.

“Slow down, Rambo, you ain’t got infinite ammo,” Shane warned the skinny boy in front of him.

What was his name? Jacob? James? Jimmy? 

He didn’t remember or care. 

“Sorry, sir,” the kid answered and Shane fought the urge to laugh.

For a man that was a proud Southerner, Hershel Greene had done jackshit to prepare his people. The oldest girl lost her lunch over walkers, the older woman that stayed on his land would’ve had better aim shooting blindfolded, and the boy Hershel was watching over still failed to take Shane’s advice to heart. They were fucked, the whole damn group of them.

The youngest Greene daughter stood on the very end of the row, with a small handgun Shane had given her when the lesson started. Beth was yet to hit her target but Shane had to give the girl credit, at least she wasn’t getting discouraged. If anything the small blonde looked bored by the whole process and Shane realized she probably was. Her thin arms were outstretched in front of her, struggling to handle the gun’s kickback, one wrist still sporting the white bandage that told the tale of her sad attempt to end her life.

Usually Shane had zero patience for anyone that would choose to tap out but in her case, who could blame her? If she didn’t take her own life, the dead definitely would. Her father’s methods would see to that and as far as Shane was concerned, Rick would also have their blood on his hands.

“Try putting more weight in your upper body,” Shane finally told her, despite his reservations. “It’ll help you stay steady when it kicks back.”

Beth didn’t respond with her words but Shane watched as her tone, pale legs stiffened, heeding his advice - minus one problem.

His eyes traveled over her back, lingering in a few inappropriate places, before settling on her feet.

“And this,” Shane said, coming up behind her, and gripping her thin hips between his hands. “Keep your feet apart, about the width of your hips. You’ll keep your balance better.”

He expected her to stiffen from the touch. Who didn’t anymore?

But Beth was young, maybe a little more eager to learn than he’d realized, and when she followed his instructions, spreading her feet apart to copy the pose he set behind her, Shane was surprised by how easily she pressed her back against his chest. 

“Just like that,” he whispered, holding her tighter and angling her hips back, just to see if he could.

Shane would’ve needed to believe in Hell to worry about going there. It’d been too long since he’d touched anyone without them shrinking away, much less having a pretty little thing’s backside pressed against his crotch. He held her in his hands longer than necessary, inhaling the scent of her sweat mixed with the vanilla body wash she’d probably scrubbed down with that morning. Shane tried not to picture it.

Beth took her shot as he held her steady, finally hitting the target, even if it was just barely.

“Attagirl,” he whispered. 

“Thanks,” she answered sweetly, already aiming again.

Finally, he let her go to try again on her own.

What would the old man have said if he’d known Shane’s hands had been on his baby girl? Shane smiled to himself at the idea, licking his lips as he took a few steps backwards. He’d already done the worst thing a person could do to protect Carl’s life and what had he gotten in return for it? Accusations and dirty looks. Nevermind that he’d saved them all from a barn full of walkers only to receive a slap in the face. Who could blame him for taking something for himself just once? He’d earned it.

Shane’s eyes traveled the length of her body one last time for good measure, pretending he was doing nothing more than checking her stance. 

He expected to see her feet too close together again, it seemed no one on that farm could listen to common sense, but before Shane could even check he noticed the tiny brown, leather book right behind her shoes. Shane knew that book, the little diary Beth Greene carried around with her wherever she went. The idea of picking it up and slipping it back inside her back pocket was tempting - would she whisper a quiet thanks for that too? Shane glanced around quickly, making sure Rick was still at the other end of the field helping Andrea, before picking up the small journal and stuffing it into the waistband of his pants before anyone else was the wiser. 

For the rest of training he told himself he wouldn’t bother to read it.

Really, what could be that interesting in Beth Greene’s diary? Did she write love letters she’d never send to some boy she’d had a crush who was probably dead by now? Did she fill in the margins with pop lyrics and draw hearts? Maybe she proclaimed her love to Jesus, God knew her father was certainly a religious nut.

Still, Shane didn’t return it.

The idea of reading the girl’s diary felt childish but what else did he have to do? Lori and Rick would barely speak to him and the longer he was left with his own thoughts, they scarier they became. By the time he settled into his tent that night, Shane told himself he was actually just doing them all a favor by taking a peek.

What if the girl wanted to try to off herself again? What if the only person she felt comfortable telling was the pages of her little worn book? Wouldn’t it be for the best if Shane took a look - just to be safe?

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been great! Woke up this morning and read the bible with Daddy, it’s amazing how comforting a few verses can be. I love asking him questions about what we just read and he’s so insightful. To make things better, he managed to sneak me some of the coffee he’s hidden for himself, everyone else thinks we’re out. He called it our little secret. Is there anything better than a fresh cup of coffee? It was almost as warm as the sunlight streaming through the window. Patricia says she’ll think we’ll get rain later this week, that’d be a real treat too._

Shane actually glanced up from the spot where he sat cross-legged, flashlight in hand, just to frown at no one. Why the hell would anyone write down such trivial bullshit? It was no surprise the girl had tried to off herself, he would’ve too if the only things he had to look forward to were bible verses and a storm.

His eyes skimmed over a few more pages and it was all the same. Oh goodie! One day they’d been blessed with fresh strawberries and Maggie had managed to loot Beth’s favorite vanilla body wash at the abandoned pharmacy in town. His eyes rolled, his back hurt, and he considered calling it quits. He should’ve just picked it up and slid it back into her tiny little cutoffs when he’d had the chance, because that would’ve been the only way to get a rise out of the situation. Maybe saving it for nights when he couldn’t sleep would help.

Just when he was about to chuck it across the tent, Shane could hear Rick and Lori a foot feet away, tucked in for the night in a tent of their own. He could hear the shuffle of clothes, Lori’s breathy sighs - it didn’t take a detective to know what they were about to do. The thought made Shane’s blood boil although he knew it was stupid. He should’ve pitied them. The only thing more boring than the pages of Beth’s diary were Rick and Lori’s sex life - and he would know, Rick had no problem telling Shane all the miserable details when they’d still been best friends.

Suddenly the pages in front of him didn’t seem so bad.

Shane’s flipped it open again, aiming the flashlight down, paging through it until he got closer to the end. At some point she’d changed pens and her scrawl got messier, like whatever it was she wanted to spill out couldn’t be written fast enough.

When his eyes landed on a random line, he froze.

_When he landed the first firm blow, Sookie flenched, making the slap sting worse than it should’ve. Yet her ass inched off the mattress, eager for the next. Eric’s hands were strong, with long skilled fingers, and the next slap to her backside took Sookie by surprise - stealing the air from her lungs as the moisture collected between her thighs._

_“Another?” he asked, leaning over her back to grunt the words in her ear._

_“Please,” Sookie begged._

_The next slap echoed off the walls and Sookie knew her cheeks were probably bright red. The thought shouldn’t have turned her on, she wasn’t that type of girl, yet it did. Eric’s hard erection was digging into her too, adding fuel to the flames as he spanked her hard again, before she could even catch her breath._

_Again and again his hand met her ass, until Sookie was squirming under him, the sound of his name rolling off her lips. Each blow made her throb, the pain only fueling her arousal._

When Shane glanced up again, it was to check and make sure no one was watching him, even though he knew he was alone. 

This was most definitely not a diary entry, Shane realized. Did anyone else know that pure, sweet, little Beth Greene was putting pen to paper to write sleazy stories about people she didn’t know? Was it a fantasy she wanted fulfilled, something that kept her going at night when she was all alone? Did her cheeks blush as the words poured out or did her pulse quicken?

Any boredom or guilt he’d felt after swiping her diary had vanished, replaced with arousal over the filth she’d been writing. Shane tried to imagine the young blonde pouring over the pages, did she touch herself after? Did she walk around with her book of dirty words always with her, just waiting for the chance to pen some more? Was she panicking now, after realizing it’d fallen into someone else’s hands? The wrong hands.

Shane had no idea who the hell a Sookie or an Eric were, he didn’t care. 

He got a bit more comfortable to continue reading. Should he have felt ashamed for getting hard over Beth’s private thoughts? Probably, but he’d left shame behind the moment he’d shot Otis in the leg. This new world required Shane to check his morals at the door and jerking off was the smallest of the sins he’d committed. 

When the man in Beth’s story blew his load - so did Shane. Except by the end he wasn’t envisioning the girl in her story, but Beth. Would her tiny little ass rise up too, begging for his handprint? Was that how she wanted a man to fuck her? Would she whimper his name and tell him thanks again? 

*****

Three days later they were back at target practice and Shane was on his very best behavior. He gave them all advice, slapped them on the backs to celebrate their successes, he even shared a smile with Rick when Andrea kept hitting the sign she was aiming for. Intentionally, he ignored the blonde at the end of the row. She was wearing the same pair of shorts as the last time except now there was no little book shoved tightly in the back pocket. No, instead, it rested under Shane’s waistband in the small of his back.

Not until they were calling it quits did Shane get her attention. Once everyone had cleaned up and were about to leave, Shane whistled, motioning Beth towards him with his head.

“Y’all go on,” Shane said as the others stopped to wait for her. “I told her I’d show her how to take her piece apart to clean it.”

Never once did she object to his poor excuse.

“She shows a lot of promise.”

That time the statement was directed straight towards her but Beth just stood still, waiting until everyone else was out of ear shot. 

“I never asked for-”

“I know,” Shane cut her off. “But I had to think of something. C’mere.”

He took a few steps towards the old blue Ford truck Hershel kept on his property, usually used just to transfer the few dead walker bodies they were now allowed to dispose of. The group could thank Shane for that too but of course they never would. Popping the tailgate down, Shane took a seat, letting his legs hang off the edge. 

The girl stood in front of him, still confused.

“I think I mighta found somethin’ of yours,” Shane finally spoke, pulling the diary out from behind him and holding it up. “Right? This is yours?”

Was it bad he took pleasure from her confusion turning to fear? When her pale skin blushed, turning the same shade of red as the ass of the character from her story? She was quicker than her father though, he had to give her that. The flush lasted only for a second, until she straightened up, her next words defying him - something few people did anymore.

“Give that back.”

“I will,” Shane promised. “Eventually.”

“Where’d you find it?”

“Last time at practice, it fell out of your pocket.”

“You should’ve given it back then.”

Shane nodded, she was right. The kind thing would’ve been to return it but Shane hadn’t considered himself a kind man in quite some time.

“You read it?” She asked when he failed to respond.

“What do you think?”

Shane felt Beth glance over him, from head to toe, her eyes finally meeting his eyes with a small smile. It was a pleasant change from the horror most of the group looked at him with and it was certainly nothing like her father.

“I think people don’t steal diaries unless they’re planning on reading them,” she finally answered, coming to sit down on the tailgate next to him.

Shane made no effort in hiding the glance he stole at the young, sweaty, pale thighs splayed out before him.

“I think you and I both know this ain’t no diary. Tell me, does your daddy know you’re going around writing shit like this?”

“No,” Beth laughed. “Why? Is this the part where you’re gonna sit me down and have a heart to heart about what I’m writing?”

“Do I seem the type to do that?”

“No.”

Maybe he should’ve been surprised that a girl with such a sweet reputation was refusing to cower and get embarrassed but he’d learned many moons ago that the sweet, quiet ones we’re always the ones to watch out for. Plus, she was right. Hell, when Shane had been her age he’d been balls deep inside his married PE teacher. Her writing looked like child’s play in comparison.

“Well, it ain’t half bad. Better than the shit I used to read in my daddy’s Playboy magazines.”

“That’s not very hard to accomplish.”

He ignored the dig and went on.

“So what is it? A book you’re workin’ on? Were you gonna publish it one day and make millions by getting housewives off with your dirty words?”

“Hmm, I didn’t realize you were a housewife.”

“Cute. But that didn’t answer my question.”

For the first time since their encounter Shane could sense her discomfort. Beth’s arms crossed over her chest as she stared out at the empty field in front of them. 

“It’s stupid. And it’d take forever to explain.”

“Do I look like a busy man to you?” Shane asked, motioning towards the nothingness around them. “All we got anymore is time to twiddle our thumbs. Enlighten me, I’m all ears.”

“Indeed, you are.”

Shane just laughed off her quip and waited - eventually she’d spill the beans. No one put that much effort into something and didn’t, at least secretly, wanna talk about it.

“It’s called fanfiction,” Beth finally answered, turning to face him again.

He just stared at her blankly, waiting for an explanation. Finally she sighed and angled her body towards him too.

“It’s...it’s not an original piece of work, not the characters anyway. It’s based on a TV show. It’s when you take a show or movie, whatever it is, and you write more stories based on that universe.”

“Huh...yeah, I wouldn’t do that.”

“There isn’t a show you’ve ever watched that’s frustrated you? Something you would change if you were the writer?”

His first response was to say no. Even before everything had gone to hell, Shane had never had much time for television, besides ESPN. He’d spent his days either at work, at Rick’s house, or chasing ass, not necessarily in that order. But the girl in front of him was only gonna clam up again if he brushed her off.

“The Soprano’s finale was shit,” he finally answered, remembering the last TV show he’d invested any time in. “That fade to black? After all those years? Wanted to throw the fucking remote through my tv.”

“Exactly...there ya go. Fanfic writers would write their own ending.”

“But you aren’t writing different endings, you’re writing…”

“Smut,” Beth clarified. “Yeah. Like I said, it’s dumb.”

“It not dumb,” Shane whispered, reaching out to grab the wrist that had previously been bandaged. Running a finger over the scar, he met her eyes. “Everybody needs an escape, right?”

Instead of calling attention to the goosebumps that coated her flesh, Shane eased his hand over them, rubbing them away until new ones formed in their place. He could feel her pulse beat harder in her wrist under his fingertips and when he finally glanced down, her nipples were visible through the yellow tank top she was wearing. Beth’s chest was about as flat as Lori’s ass but when had that ever stopped Shane?

“So what show is it?” He asked, still not letting go of her arm.

“True Blood,” she answered, a sigh catching in her throat when he kept caressing her skin. “The show about the vampires-”

“Ah yeah, had a few women try to talk me into watching it with ‘em.”

“Did you like it?”

“I dunno, always fell asleep. Might’ve woken up had I known shit like that was happening in it though.”

“It wasn’t,” Beth clarified. “That was...all me.”

“Sure doesn’t seem like it would come out of the girl that wrote the first few pages of that diary.”

Beth just smiled, a sneaky glint in her innocent blue eyes.

“Well, I wrote that in case anyone found it. They’d be too bored to keep going. Guess that wasn’t the case.”

“What can I say? I’m a thorough man.”

Shane let the words hang in the air before he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Did she realize shivered despite the humidity?

“I can give this to you...if you want,” he finally spoke, reaching for the small brown book and holding it up. “I mean, if you’re absolutely sure you want it.”

Beth made no move to grab it from him. She kept still, her stare darting from the hand on her skin to his eyes.

“When?” She asked, finally finding her voice.

“Tonight. I can bring it by your room.”

“Don’t be stupid,” she replied, finally pulling away from him and hopping down from the truck. Shane thought she was about to change her mind, what she probably should’ve done. Instead she went on and Shane felt himself harden at her words. “You’d get caught. In the barn, 3am. It’s more private and no one will hear a thing.”

*****

Sneaking out should’ve been harder. Shane kept a close eye on his watch, thanking the God he didn’t believe in that the battery was still working. He waited until ten after three, at least then she’d have time change her mind if she wanted, before heading out and only stopping long enough to assure T-Dog he was simply going to take a leak. The other man just shrugged from his spot atop Dale’s RV and why wouldn’t he? They kept watch overnight to lookout for walkers - not deviants. Once Shane was sure the other man was looking in the other direction, he made quick work of walking towards the barn, finding the doors already cracked.

A better man might’ve hesitated. A better man might’ve thought twice, a better man wouldn’t have been there at all. But what was Rick always saying? If they wanted Shane to be a bad man...he figured he should at least get to enjoy the title.

Beth was already there. When Shane squeezed through the barn doors, the space was surprisingly bright - at least one of them had remembered to bring a hurricane lamp. She’d remembered a blanket too. Beth was in the process of throwing it across the ground and fixing the corners when Shane finally spoke.

“How’d you manage to get out?” 

She just shrugged and took a few steps towards him.

“Maggie has Glenn in her room so she’s not paying attention, Daddy sleeps better than the dead do these days, and Patricia and Jimmy just assume someone else is watching out. How’d you sneak away?”

“Takin’ a leak.”

“You must’ve really had to go with as long as you’ve been gone.”

Shane just snorted and glanced her over again. The lamp gave off more light than he expected but not as much as he wanted. Beth was wearing nothing but a little sundress as she stood in front of him and he wanted to see every inch when he tore it off. 

“So why’d you invite me out here?” He asked, walking a circle around her, inspecting the view, until her back was towards him.

“You said you’d give it to me.”

Her answer was nothing more than a whisper. Maybe she was getting shy or maybe it was simply because Shane had already grabbed her hips, just like at target practice, making her straighten up as he felt a shiver go down her spine.

“I don’t see you reaching for your diary,” he answered, allowing his hands to explore her sides, traveling down until her tiny little ass was in his hands. 

Already Beth was arching her back towards him, pressing herself into his hands as her breathing grew shallow.

“You know that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Then you want...this?” He asked, pressing against her ass so she could feel how hard he’d already become. Maybe he was pushing forty, but there one part of him, stiff and aching, that hadn’t slowed down with age. 

“Yes,” she whimpered, barely getting the word out.

Despite what they all said - Shane wasn’t a monster. Not always. Her consent forced a wicked grin on his face, one that disappeared when he finally leaned in and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Beth smelled of the vanilla body wash again and he knew she’d spent the last few hours scrubbing and grooming herself for him. The young ones always did. No, this wouldn’t be a dirty fuck in the mud with a married woman who hadn’t shaved her snatch since her husband had been shot. 

He was lost in the thought as he kissed her shoulder again, soft gentle brushes of his lips that covered her flesh in goosebumps again. Making a trail, his lips finally grazed the thin strap of her dress and he nudged it over with his mouth, only stopping to scrape his teeth over her skin. Beth gasped from the sensation and Shane felt his cock twitch at the sound. Next came the other shoulder, Shane working his mouth as his feet took a few steps to guide her body towards the blanket she’d spread out.

It felt good to have his head clear for once or at least, to be focused on one single thing, something he could actually have. For too long he’d been trying to sort the mess in his brain but having her to concentrate on made everything else disappear.

Once the second strap was down, Shane helped Beth free her arms, until all he had to do was shimmy the fabric down her slim frame, revealing the young supple flesh he couldn’t wait to claim. The dress pooled at her feet and finally he let her go, long enough to step out of it.

It was the sly smile that did it.

Beth glanced at him over her shoulder, her young face looking quite pleased with herself and before she couldn’t even finish whatever it was she’d opened her mouth to say, Shane grabbed her blonde ponytail so hard, they both fell to their knees. Her little whimper went straight to his nuts.

“On your stomach,” he grunted, not letting go of her hair until she followed his direction.

The girl was a good listener. It helped that she wanted it just as badly as Shane did. The moment she lowered her body to the ground, her tiny little ass was already rising up. Shane settled himself between the thighs spread around him, admired the view, but neglected the one area of her body that was begging for his attention. 

“This still what you want?” He asked, running his large hand down her back, tracing her spine, just to stop right at the small of her back.

Beth turned her head to the side and nodded. Watching her lips tremble made Shane want to grind against her ass, to relieve himself from the aching in his pants but her weak response wasn’t deserving of it.

“Use your words.”

Before she could, Shane’s hand landed hard against her bare ass, the sound so loud that it covered her cry and his palm was already stinging. He knew it had to hurt, her cheek probably felt like fire if the hand print on it was anything to go by. 

Still, he did it again, just to get his point across. The second whack was just as hard and Shane could feel his hand tingling.

It felt good to finally let loose - to have free reign to direct his needs onto something physical. For too long he’d felt like an animal trapped in a cage that The Grimes family had created and after the second swat, Shane’s brain felt blissfully at peace. He was pretty sure he moaned louder than Beth when he finally gave her tiny backside a gentle rub, massaging away the pain he’d just inflicted. 

“Well?” He asked. “You still want it?”

“Yes,” she moaned, trying her hardest to make her words clear. “Yes. Please.”

How long had it been since someone actually encouraged his rough edges? Shane wanted to bring another hand down on her ass again, he was itching for it, but he also wanted to make Beth feel an ache that was even worse than his.

Finally he leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, slow and easy, nothing at all like his previous actions had been. 

Already they were starting to sweat and Shane gladly savored the taste of her slick skin, pausing only long enough to hear her moans and grind himself against her when she arched towards him. She was already wet - Shane could smell her arousal, but what was the rush? He kissed her nape again, using a free hand to gently tug on her blonde strands, just enough to make her scalp tingle and her eyes flicker. When he rolled his hips against her again, desperate to feel pressure against his hard cock, Beth’s legs spread even more, making Shane grind harder. If Beth wanted to feel what he had to offer, he’d let her.

He could feel moisture seeping through the fabric of his pants but couldn’t tell if the head of his dick was already leaking that badly or if it was simply because Beth was already that slick.

Letting go of her hair, Shane made his way down her back with soft, wet kisses, his hands running over her sides and hips to the same tune as his mouth. The small of her back called his attention and Shane paid it extra attention, kissing the soft plain of flesh until her legs parted even more, opening wide.

“You a virgin?” Shane asked, settling back onto his knees a running a gentle hand over her ass.

Beth shivered but finally answered.

“No,” she managed to get out. “Jimmy and I-”

Shane actually snorted.

“Sure hope he fucks better than he shoots or else I pity you.”

“You should,” she answered.

And he did. The girl had an idiot for a father that would get her killed, no future ahead of her, and she’d only ever been touched by a little boy. A mind full of filth like hers deserved better and what kind of man would Shane be if he didn’t give a dying girl her wish? 

The space was getting muggy and only after Shane slipped his brown t-shirt over his head did he return his attention to her. Her legs were spread in front of him and Shane finally ran his hands over the back of her thighs, watching her face sink into the blanket from the strokes. Whatever was going on outside that barn no longer mattered to Shane, instead he concentrated on brushing over Beth’s soft skin, finally stroking her inner thighs as she began to rut against the ground. His fingertips massaged every inch of her skin, dancing over her, until finally he ran a quick finger right down her sticky little lips - clean shaven, just as he’d assumed.

Before she could even moan, Shane swatted her ass again, this time with nothing but his fingers, a quick fast swat the he knew sounded worse than it felt. If he couldn’t slip inside of her yet it was only fair she felt the same pain he did.

He did it again, on the opposite cheek, repeating fast, harsh strokes before either of them could catch their breath. The sound filled the room and each time his fingers came down Shane added a bit more force behind it, until she her pale skin was turning pink. 

Sweat was beginning to drip down his spine and his cock was aching to unload. Every flick of his wrist made his arousal burn, the warmth collecting low in his gut and threatening to boil over.

Beth was falling in sync with him, her hips grinding every time he landed a strike, expecting the gentle sting of his fingers. 

Instead, Shane came down hard, issuing a painful blow that made her ass cheek jiggle and his palm feel like it was on fire. He didn’t even give her time to whimper before doing it again to the other side, then again, and again, until she was wiggling beneath him, her moans coming hard and ragged. 

“Another?” He asked, just like the character in her story.

“Please.”

Her voice was tiny, just like her little ass, and the next time Shane spanked her, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation. Every strike was like emptying himself of the demons that had been lurking in the dark corners of his mind and he didn’t stop until both his fingers and his brain were numb.

Finally the barn grew quiet and Shane looked at her bright red ass, no longer able to fight his own urges. 

With quick hands, he unbuckled his belt. 

“Don’t fucking move,” he warned when Beth attempted to turn around and watch.

He held one hand on her back to keep her perfectly flat, pushing his pants down to free himself with the other. As much as he wanted to, Shane didn’t even bother to stroke himself first. No, he wanted to slide into her desperately, to bottom out, for his first taste of relief to be her wet walls.

After leaning down until his chest was on her back and aligning himself, Shane did just that.

Her moan was lost on him. 

Shane’s eyes squeezed shut as soon as he thrusted, overwhelmed by her tight young pussy, the relief hitting him so hard he had to bite down on her shoulder. Buried inside of her, Shane had to pause, just to give them both time to adjust. Her walls were almost painfully snug and already his nuts were tight and swollen, ripe to explode. If he’d ever thought Lori’s pussy had been worth fighting for, he’d been wrong. Their sad, quiet romps had paled in comparison to this - Beth rocking her hips under him, egging him on.

“You like that?” He asked, finally giving her another hard, slow thrust.

“Shane...please,” she begged, her hands clawing at the blanket. 

He grinded into her again, whispering a quiet _attagirl_ in her ear, both of them whimpering when he bottomed out. Shane was dripping sweat, making it harder for their bodies to work together, but he’d always appreciated a good workout. His muscles strained as he fought to control himself, rolling into her with slow, sloppy strokes that made his dick pulse.

When he couldn’t take it anymore he finally settled onto his knees again, just to watch himself slide into her wet cunt.

Again her hands went for the blanket but before she got a good grip, Shane slapped her ass again, as hard as he could muster, make her freeze and whimper.

“Gimme your hands,” he grunted, still pounding into her.

She struggled to do it as fast as he wanted so Shane striked her ass again, feeling her walls flutter around his cock.

Once she’d managed to get her arms behind herself, Shane grabbed her wrist in his free hand, and spanked her ass with the other. Beth was rising to meet his thrusts and every time his hand landed on her sensitive flesh, she moaned freely, his name rolling off her lips. If his grip on her wrists hurt it only seemed to fuel her on more.

Eventually he was thrusting in rhythm with the blows he inflicted on her backside, hard and fast, never relenting. 

When her walls started to flutter and hug him tight, Shane went harder, until finally she was grinding under him and squirming, trying to find some way to help her body cope with the orgasm that rippled through her. He’d never felt anything so tight wrapped around his cock as he pumped his hips into her climax, feeling his cock stiffen, painfully hard.

Finally he freed her sweaty wrists so he could grip her hips - hard enough to leave bruises, and after one last brutal thrust he felt his nuts tense as he finally shot a load right into her. A few more, careful not to spill a drop, and Shane’s hoarse groan caught in his throat.

Only after his heart started to slow down did he finally pull out, not quite believing he’d just came inside Hershel Greene’s baby girl.

It’d been worth it.

Judging by the way Beth finally rolled over and lay frozen, her body felt just as spent as his. Shane collapsed next to her, righting himself in pants before finally speaking.

“So uh, what you say to writin’ me another chapter of that story of yours?”

He glanced over at her to see her shrug.

“I don’t know,” she finally answered, still catching her breath, a lazy smile on her young face. “Depends. Will you leave me a good review?”

“Thought I just did.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
